never ever be the first
by EtherealDemon
Summary: It's death that brings them together and makes sure they stay that way for as long as they both shall live... well, until they're both permanently dead.


**Disclaimer:** The song being used is **Little bit **by **Lykke Li **and I still own none of this (TVD) and will never profit from anything relating to this unless I become filthy rich and manage to buy the rights to TVD... until then both song and show belongs to its current and respective owners.

**Summary:** It's death that brings them together and makes sure they stay that way for as long as they both shall live... well, until they're both permanently dead.

**AN:** It was originally an outline for a chapter-y fic that I feel is too late to start writing so I fleshed it out a smidgen and this is how it turned out.

**never ever be the first**

**o o ooo o o ooo o o ooo**

**o o ooo o o ooo o o ooo**

**o o ooo o o ooo o o ooo**

It happened not long after Rose turned a sickening shade of grey and drifted away with a little help from the wind and Damon. In fact it was right after Stefan went down in flames screaming in agony as he self-combusted. Literally. They were both in pieces; apathetic... at first anyway. They each sat in front of the fire with far away gazes clutching bottles of amber liquid.

Eloquent as ever she simply asked him to fuck her. He replied by tearing her underwear into shreds of silk and then fucking her senseless. They didn't bother removing the rest of their clothes, it was far too frantic and hurried for that. It was all about physical gratification and a temporarily empty mind. It worked.

Unspoken rules were somehow immediately established between both parties. It happened pretty much everywhere, but their beds. Kitchen-tables, broom-closets, school hallway, her car and his, cemetery, parking-lots, changing-rooms, outside or inside nowhere was off limits except their beds. It was in no way lovemaking; it was screwing, fucking... hell it wasn't even sex, therefore there were no kisses attempted or terms of endearment uttered. They cursed, licked, sucked, scratched and bit with blunt teeth, but neither kissed the other.

**hands down  
I'm too proud for love  
but with eyes shut  
it's you I'm thinking of  
but how we move from a to b  
it can't be up to me  
'cause... don't know  
eye to eye  
thigh to thigh  
I let go  
**

As their friends, family and loved ones disappeared one by one the frequency increased. They should have seen the change coming, but they didn't. They were far to busy screaming at each-other to notice. It happened the same day she found Katherine on her font step... well her head anyway.

She came to him demanding they do something. He didn't know what so they screamed at each-other. That's what they did until she told him to bite her. Her retorted that he'd very much like to do just that. He'd vamped out at his own words, but they didn't have the intended effect. A devilish smirk made an appearance as he heard her heart speed up and his jaw almost dropped when the scent of her arousal reached him. They tore each-others clothes off and he screwed her against the front door biting her repeatedly, breaking skin, but never drinking.

That's when it happened as they screwed, their bodies smeared and his lips coated with her blood, they kissed. When they broke away from the kiss she slapped him so hard that her wrist fractured. He laughed and she climaxed.

He carefully and expertly set and wrapped her wrist before he offered her a sip of himself. She declined his blood, but let him lick her wounds closed. She'd prefer an open casket at her funeral if possible.

**I think I'm a...  
little bit, little bit  
a little bit in love with you**

**but only if you're a...  
little bit, little bit**

**little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me  
o-oh  
**

Every time after that her heart fluttered at the mere mention of him and since his heart barely beat it was his gut that did somersaults at the mention of her.

Guts; Caroline was the one who found Matt. He was hung and suffocated with his own entrails. It would've been funny if he hadn't been dead. He was. It broke her that her first love had gone that way because of her. So she was the first of the two to cry, neither of them had so far. It was understandable her being a fragile human and Matt having been the first innocent and clueless individual to die... and she'd loved him once.

He rocked her while she cried cradled in his arms. He rocked her until her tears dried and her breathing evened out and slowed. He rocked her until she succumbed to her fatigue and he to his. Things weren't the same when she woke up cocooned in his embrace at the very place it all started. They weren't the same.

**o o ooo o o ooo o o ooo**

**o o ooo o o ooo o o ooo  
**

Sheriff Forbes was the one who found the Lockwoods and informed the Council of their gruesome deaths and missing hearts. They both tried their best to comfort Caroline, but they couldn't. Tyler had been her pet; her mate; her love; her... nothing, he was dead and missing what she held the dearest.

He muttered something about life being to short no matter how long it was while he fucked her in the rectory bathroom and then he kissed her. She kissed him back hungrily. She'd been thinking along the same lines. After that they simply couldn't stop.

They acted like teenagers, she really still was, making out in every dimly lit or secluded corner they could find. Suddenly it wasn't just screwing and fucking; it was making out, hooking up and sex. They barely ever left each-others sides except for bathroom breaks and sleep. Still they never found their way into the others bed.

**and for you I keep my legs apart  
and forget about my tainted heart  
and I will never ever be the first  
to say it  
but still I  
yea you know I... I... I... I...  
I would do it  
push a button  
pull a trigger  
climb a mountain  
jump off a cliff  
'cause you know baby  
I love you; love you a little bit  
I would do it **

**you would say it  
you would mean it and we could do it  
it was you and I and if not only I... um...  
**

The speculations were endless as to why the Bennets had gone swimming by the Falls when the water was still so cold. They hadn't stood a chance. One by one they fished them out and they were communally laid to rest. Holding hands in public for the first time they trailed quietly after the caskets.

He once again told her he would do anything to keep her safe and she begged him not to. She threatened to subdue him with vervain and lock him in the cellar if he tried anything remotely heroic. Instead of telling her off as she had expected he had picked her up and spun her around the room in a tight embrace while he laughed infectiously. Still laughing they tumbled into a bed for the very first time, neither of theirs of course, but still a bed. They took their time exploring one another and relishing what they found in the other.

**I think I'm a...  
little bit, little bit  
a little bit in love with you**

**but only if you're a...  
little bit, little bit**

**little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me**

Isobel had come as soon as she got word of what had been happening. It turned out she wasn't quite as cruel and detached as she had led on. She reviled her reasons for turning and in the end they both thanked him for the gift he unknowingly had given them. Mother and daughter got a full three months together before the younger watched the elder being ruthlessly ripped to pieces trying to protect her precious little daughter.

While she trembled silently he washed her speckled skin and hair free of her mothers blood. They shared her bed and she slept in his arms from then on. No necklace; no vervain. She let him in where he roamed her dreams and her mind ridding them of the horrors hiding there to allow her the sleep and reprieve she desperately needed. He wasn't the worst company in the world she declared the first morning after.

**I think I'm a...  
little bit, little bit  
a little bit in love with you**

**but only if you're a...  
little bit, little bit**

**little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me**

**oh**

When he finally broke down and shed tears it was for Liz; for sweet little motherless Caroline. Wooden bullets it seemed were just as lethal to humans as they were vampires if aimed at the heart. She held him while he cried silently listening to her thumping heart and her whispered declarations of his importance to her.

What was left of the Forbes, Summers, Gilbert and Saltzman households moved into the Salvatore Boardinghouse once all was explained to Jenna who was furious at them all for keeping her in the dark for so long.

She didn't bother finding a room of her own. Without a word they both unpacked her things into his closet, drawers and bathroom. That's how she finally made her way into his bed. It was as much her bed now as it was his. After a night of roaming her dreams in his own bed he again told her she wasn't the worst company in the world.

**come here, stay with me  
stroke me by the hair  
'cause I would give anything**

**anything  
to have you as my man**

Caroline was taken out in broad daylight in town square for all to see. It seemingly came out of nowhere; a vervain soaked arrow to the heart. It had been meant for him, but sweet little Caroline had somehow seen it coming. Even in death she looked stunning. Afterwards her skin had turned a beautiful shade of light grey and the dark veins that embellished it in an intricate web made it seem as if she were made of the finest marble. A medical mystery, she must have been allergic to the herb. In a way she had been.

That very night she had clung to him; arms tightly clasped around his neck with hands buried into his thick silky hair and legs encircling his trim waist. When he sunk his teeth into the juncture of her slender neck and elegant shoulder she urged him to drink deep as she moaned for him not to stop. The experience brought forth a new level of intimacy between them and a very different kind of climax. From then on she would have begged him to have a taste of her every time, but he needn't be told twice. He gladly obliged.

**come here, stay with me  
stroke me by the hair  
'cause I would give anything**

**anything  
to have you as my man**

When Jenna and Alarics' alarm had been blaring for half an hour without interruption Jeremy broke down their door. He shouldn't have. The coroner said that they'd each been stabbed over fifty times all missing the main arteries and organs. It had been excruciatingly painful. They'd bled out silently side by side clutching the others hand.

At first he'd cursed and argued with her for hours until he felt that he was about to loose his mind yet again. He dropped to his knees and begged her in a display so unusual and heartfelt that she couldn't resist his pleas any longer. Still furious with him despite her crumbling in defeat she bit into his wrist with blunt teeth. He hissed in reply, but as her moans grew louder he couldn't resist the urge to sink his fangs into her delectable olive skin. So he did. After she wouldn't have it any other way and neither would he... he quite enjoyed the sensation of her blunt pearlies tearing hungrily through his porcelain skin.

**little bit, little bit  
a little bit in love with you**

**but only if you're a...  
little bit, little bit, **

**little bit in lo-lo-lo-lo-love with me**

Once revived, re-undead and re-convinced Elijah and his minions had tried their best, but failed miserably with their mission to keep everyone safe... including themselves. Elijah had unceremoniously been deemed a long soak in a vevain filled tub. There wasn't much evidence left once his bath was over. After that they took Jeremy and they ran. They ran long and far for several years in fact.

He turned both siblings on her twentieth birthday and then they ate some cake. She became his eternity and her baby brother became his little brother as well. Once her new found senses kicked in she could finally discern that niggle in the back of her mind that arose every time he looked at her. Love. He didn't need to tell her and neither did she when they could feel it in every touch, look and taste they shared with each other. The bond they shared was undeniable and her whispered make love to me was what made it unbreakable.

**I think I'm a...  
little bit, little bit  
a little bit in love with you**

**but only if you're a...  
little bit, little bit, **

**little bit...  
**

Despite being a vampire she threw up at the sight of her baby brother chopped up into tiny neat little pieces that had been laid out in a chequered pattern across the whole floor of their suite. They'd only been gone for twenty minutes. They fled leaving him there and managing to stay half a step ahead for... not long enough.

Everything they were was broken except the bond they now shared. It was the only thing holding them from giving up so they had a last stand with Klaus. No one else was needed, but the deceptively angelic Original to bring them to their knees. As much as they fought it would and could never be enough so they lost. Simple as that.

**o o ooo**

They were granted one last thing before they were sacrificed for his amusement; a moment with each-other. She was the first to finally say it. Her gaze was sweet and soft and filled with truth. The three little words slipped out so easily that she wondered why she hadn't just said them the moment she'd laid her eyes on him.

He kissed her then a kiss so tender and loving that her knees literally buckled. He wouldn't let her fall though. He hadn't needed to say the words she knew he'd felt them for so long. Still he spoke them before he kissed her one final time.

There were no apologies or farewells from either just blood and death after that. Klaus had killed the two last members of the Salvatore family including the newly wedded doppelgänger. Ironically the Original made sure the curse could never be lifted and somehow the world had won.

FIN

**AN:** Go ahead and share what you're thinking.


End file.
